His butler, a disciplinarian
by Genpachi-Sama
Summary: Sebastian michaelis is a butler of ciel Phantomhive, a spoiled earl. As ciel's parents are dead, sebastian took on the task of disciplining the earl.
1. Chapter 1

I've just watch black butler and had to make a fanfic about it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Chapter 1: his butler, disciplinarian

Ciel couldn't sleep last night because of the storm. It was noisy and lightning a are too bright for him to sleep. This morning, he was grumpy as he hasn't had enough sleep.

"Good morning, bocchan" His butler greeted him as usual. Sebastian dressed ciel up and brought him down for breakfast.

"Sebastian, I don't feel like eating. Give me something sweet."

"I cannot, bocchan. It is fine if you don't finish your breakfast, but I cannot give you anything sweet yet."

"Fine..."

Ciel walked to his office as usual. He dropped his head on the desk but couldn't sleep. He hate this horrible sensation of feeling sleepy but couldn't sleep. He sat there, doing no work.

"Bocchan, it's time for your lesson."

"So fast?" Ciel glanced at the clock, realizing that an hour had passed. He walked down with a violin.

"Sebastian! I can't play this piece! It's too difficult! Change it!"

"I am your tutor for today, please obey to my teaching methods."

"I demand you to change this."

"I cannot, bocchan."

"Well then, fuck you!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian and ciel stood there for a few seconds or so, in silence. Finally, Sebastian took the violin away from ciel and said,

"Let's go to your room, bocchan."

"For what? H-hey!"

Sebastian picked ciel up and went to his room.

"What's the big idea, sebastian!?"

Sebastian didn't say a word. He pressed ciel over his knees.

"Fuck you, sebastian! Let me go!" Ciel struggled as hard as he could but to no avail.

"I cannot, bocchan. I believe that swearing is not appropriate for a noble."

"Ok! I know! Now let me go!"

"Ok... Bocchan, please repeat what I just said."

"I forgot."

"It seems that you were not listening to me."

Sebastian pulled down his master's shorts, and his underwear came after. He removed his gloves and tapped ciel's bottom, warning him that a spanking will commence.

"What?! Let me go, sebastian!" Ciel struggled.

"Bocchan, please stay stil, or I will have to use my belt."

Ciel shivered and went still. He couldn't believe it. There's no way he would be spanked by his butler. He covered his bottom with his little hands to protect it.

"Hands off, bocchan."

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid not." Sebastian pushed ciel's hand away.

SMACK! Sebastian swatted down with force that made ciel yelped up in pain. The impact left a red mark on ciel's bottom immediately.

"Itai! Let me go!"

"I believe that you could take ten swats for swearing and five swats for being rude, bocchan"

Ciel couldn't believe it. Fifteen swats?! The first swat had already made it clear to him that he could not escape this spanking. Finally, he succumbed and grab onto Sebastian's thigh.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Itai! I'm sorry!That's enough, sebastian! "

"We'd just done with the lying part, bocchan. You have ten more swats to go."

With that sebastian brought his hand down to ciel's bare bottom again. Ciel jerked forward after every swat. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Sebastian! Let me go! Now! I said i'm sorry!"

"No, bocchan. You have 5 more swats to go"

The last 5 swats are the most painful ones. Sebastian used more force on this. He brought his palm down onto ciel's red bottom that made ciel yelled and cried.

"We're done, bocchan."Sebastian said as he pulled up his young master's underwear and pants gently.

He sat ciel on his thigh and rubbed his back to comfort him. Ciel who was chocking on sobs, is unintentionally Resting in the butler's arms. He is exhausted from yesterday night and he is even more tired after the spanking.

"Will you do that again, bocchan?"

"No..." "I'm glad to hear that."

Sebastian rubbed ciel's back for another minute before taking him to his room. However, ciel fell asleep. The butler smiled at his young master's state and carried him to his bed. He tucked him in and whispered,

"Sleep well, bocchan."

Please tune in next time for more black butler stories. More updates ccoming up Soon! Thanks for your support.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched kuroshitsuji the musical 2 and at the end I saw sebastian trying to spank ciel dressed as a girl after he mocks ciel for being kidnapped. So I wondered what happened if sebastian DID spanked ciel. Enjoy!

"Sebastian! Hurry up and untie me!"

"Oh... Bocchan. It seemed that you really enjoy being kidnapped and looking so pitiful lying on the floor helplessly."

"Kisama! How dare you say I'm a burden?! Who do you think you are talking to?!"

"Don't you think I'm correct, bocchan?That is why I told you not to walk around. You're defenseless infront of criminals, and then finally falling into the hands of kidnappers, Now you are sitting pitifully on the ground. To the limits of the one I served, I am truly surprised"

"This guy!"

"Looks like I've spoiled bocchan too much. What kind of punishment should I use effectively? Should I use the private tutor way of smaking your palm or spank you for a hundred time?" Sebastian picked up ciel and raise his palm.

"Stop joking! Untie me!" Ciel struggled

"I am serious, bocchan."

Sebastian stood up.

"You know what you are suppose to say, bocchan." He placed a finger on his lips.

Ciel hesitated for a while before saying,

"Woof!"

"I don't really take an interest in dogs so-"

"Nyan!"

"Bocchan, seems like I've taught you really well."

"Cut the crap! Hurry up!"

After attending to the matter, sebastian brought ciel back to the Phantomhive mansion.

"Welcom home, bocchan!" Meirin, Finny and Bard greeted as usual.

"Uhm" ciel responded

"Let's go for your bath, bocchan"

After the bath, sebastian said,

"Bocchan, please wait until I return"

"What is this guy doing?"

-later-

"Why did you bring a ruler here for?"

"I have mentioned it, bocchan."

"Kisama!" Ciel tried to attack sebastian, but he was overpowered.

"Which punishment would it be, bocchan?"

"Shut the fuck up! I want to sleep!"

"Oya... Seems like bocchan didn't learn anything from last week's punishment. Please stretch out your hands, bocchan."

"Why should I?!"

Sebastian gave ciel a stare. A scary stare.

"Now, bocchan."

Ciel stood infront of sebastian, shivering and sticking his palm out nervously.

SMACK! Ciel moved his hands away.

"Please move your hands back, bocchan."

"Damn..."

SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow...!" Ciel shook his hands and he almost cried. He put his hands back into position soon later

SMACK! SMACK!

"We're done, bocchan."

Ciel was glad to hear that. He made his way to the bed when suddenly, sebastian pulled him back onto the armchair. He sat down and placed the earl on his lap, sticking up his little bottom.

"S-sebastian! You Said you're done!"

"It seems that you hasn't learn that lesson last week, so I have to re-teach it. That's what a private tutor do, bocchan."

Sebastian pulled ciel's shorts and underwear down to his thigh, showing his pale bottom with delicate skin.

"Fuck you sebas-SMACK!" The first swat came down.

"Itai! Hanase sebastian!"

"I cannot, bocchan. You are truly a spoiled kid that lacks manners. I hope that this punishment will sink into you today."

When sebastian lectured, 20 swats have came down. Ciel's bottom is of a light pink.

"Sebastian! Yamero!"

"Bocchan, you have 72 more swats to go."

"Dammit! Let me go!" Ciel shrieked as he bit the butler's thigh

"I am a hell of a butler, bocchan. I don't feel any pain from that bite of yours."

"Sebastian! I'm sorry!"

"C-Can you repeat what you just said, bocchan?" Sebastian stopped the spanking

"I...I said I'm sorry" ciel blushed and daren't looked sebastian in the eyes.

"I'm glad you realized your mistakes, bocchan. But you have 68 more swats to go. Please behave. "

"Alright, I got it." Ciel sighed as he got in posotion.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!SMACK !

Ciel bit his lips and grabbed on to Sebastian's pants desperately because of the pain. He knew he shouldn't endanger himself but he was just too eager to crack the case. Now, his bottom has to pay for his recklessness.

"Sebastian! Please stop now! It hurts!"

"Oh, bocchan. You have 30 more swats to go."

Sebastian picked up the ruler again.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I will make sure you learn your lesson well, bocchan." Sebastian raised his arm with the ruler in his hand.

SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK SMACK!

Sebastian's hand was bad enough, now the ruler is making ciel cry!

He could not control His tears anymore. Ciel couldn't stay still in position of the pain, he started to wriggle and move around.

"Ouch! Let me go!" Ciel shrieked with tears.

Sebastian simply placed a grip on him. His iron grip made ciel stayed still imediately.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, covering his red bottom with his hands.

"Bocchan, please remove your hands. You have 10 more swats to go and I would like you to count them."

"No! I want you to stop!"

"I cannot, bocchan."

SMACK!

"Ouch! One!" Ciel was still crying

SMACK! SMACK!

"Two! Three!"

SMACK!

"Four!"

SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK!

"Ouch! Five! Six! Seven!"

SMACK!

"Eight!"

SMACK!

"Nine!"

SMACK!

"Ten!"

"It's over, bocchan."

"Sebastian... You-"

Ciel's words was stopped by sebastian stare.

"You... Nothing."

"Bocchan, I hope you have learnt a lesson." Sebastian kneeled down and use his thumbs to wipe away ciel's tears.

Ciel nodded, blushing. Sebastian pulled up his pants.

"Ouch!" Ciel shouted, jumping up.

"What's the matter, bocchan?"

"It hurts!"

Sebastian examined ciel's bottom and realized he was a little too harsh. He picked up ciel and placed him on the bed, tummy down.

"I will administer the wounds, bocchan." Sebastian said as he went down stairs and came back up with some cream.

Sebastian applied the cream on ciel's bottom carefully, not hurting him. After that, he stood ciel up and pulled up his pants.

"Bocchan, how are you feeli-" ciel hugged sebastian, sobbing.

"Now...now...bocchan. It's over..." Sebastian patted ciel's back and smiled.

"Sebastian... Don't leave me. Without you, I'm just a helpless child with nothing... Please don't leave me..." Ciel hugged sebastian tighter.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
